23 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-23 ; Comments *File 2) - Recording contains selective tracks from this show, with complete Popguns debut session. Final two tracks in the recording form a continuous segment with complete Peel links, leading to the end of the show. Good FM stereo recording. *File 6) - Recording consists of the first 47 minutes of the show. Sessions *Popguns #1. Recorded 9 January 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3 begins at the beginning of the show' *Renegade Soundwave: Probably A Robbery (12 Gauge Turbo) (12") Mute *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy DIS 13 / Danceline DLS 006 *''More fallout from John's recent on air admission (shows passim)'' *Junior Brammer & Flourgon: Commanding Wife (v/a album - DJ Showcase) Mixing Lab MLLP 006 *Popguns: Someone You Love (session) # *Poor Righteous Teachers: Time To Say Peace (remix) (12" - Time To Say Peace / Butt Naked Booty Bless) Profile PROFT 280 *Gene Vincent: Unchained Melody *Diblo & Le Groupe Loketo: Absence Cruelle (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production JP 014 *Wedding Present: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (12" promo - Brassneck) RCA PT43404 DJ RCA # :JP: "I wonder if you could tell which bits of that were Steve Albini's idea?" *Vini Reilly: Shirt No. 7 (album - The Sporadic Recordings) TTTTTTTTT SPORE 1 *''John's resistance to CDs is very slowly and ungracefully being eroded but he is determined never to understand DATs'' *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (session) # *Maestro Fresh-Wes: I'm Showin' You (album - Symphony In Effect) LMR LMR 1100 *'File 3 ends' *'Tape flip on File 1 during above' *Telescopes: Treasure (12" EP - To Kill A Slow Girl Walking) What Goes On WHAT GOES 18T *Chicken Scratch: Cardboard Box X (album - Important People Lose Their Pants) Community 3 3903-1 *Meriño Brothers: Maria Elena (album - Vallenato Dynamos!) Globe Style ORB 049 *Popguns: Put Me Through It (session) # *''John clears up the fact that bands do not tend to be called "The Orbinsession" but are in fact "The Orb In Session"'' *Invaders Of The Heart: The Unspoken Word (12") Nation NR 003 T *Admiral Bailey: Mek Yu Chat So (7") Mass Hugh *Crück: Needles For My Eyes (v/a album - Get Back The Discharged Arrow) Selfish BEL-12038 *Code 3: Code-Of-Acid (House Echo Mix) (split 12" with Legacy - Girls Do It Just For Fun / Code-Of-Acid) International I.N.T.L.H.R. 000 *Popguns: Where Do You Go (session) # *Orchids: Something For The Longing (7") Sarah SARAH 29 # *'File 1 ends at the end of the show' Tracks marked # also available on File 2) File ;Name *1) 1990-01-23 Peel Show R071.mp3 *2) John Peel 1990-01-23 *3) John Peel - 23 January 1990 ;Length *1) 01:26:17 *2) 00:22:48 *3) 00:47:05 ;Other *1) File created from R071 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Digitised by Dr_Mango from own collection. *3) Many thanks to David Eastaugh ;Available *1) Mooo *2) mooo server / file - (login required) *3) Mediafire Category:1990 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Rich 200